Sehun Diary
by reooou
Summary: menceritakan kisah kehidupan SMP seorang tuan muda tampan bernama Oh Sehun dan teman-teman nya. [ YAOI FANFICT! ]


**Title : Sehun Diary**

**Character : EXO Members, etc.**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, School Life/?**

**Author Note : -  
**

**Warning : Absurd, Gak Jelas, Banyak pengulangan kata, OOC. Gak suka, Gak usah baca!**

**Happy Reading~!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog,**

**Oh Sehun, Umur : 12 Tahun.**

Halo semua, nama ku Oh Sehun. Salah satu dari banyak _bocah _yang hidup di dunia ini. ngomong-ngomong, aku ini bocah tampan. Bukan bocah ingusan.

Aku lahir dalam keluarga _super_ kaya raya. Aku mempunyai satu ayah dan satu ibu. Tidak lupa juga mempunyai satu adik laki-laki berisik plus manja bernama Oh Baekhyun.

_Orang-orang _ayah memanggil ku tuan muda. Aku tidak mengerti maksud nya apa. Tapi jujur saja, aku merasa keren saat mereka memanggil ku seperti itu. Karena aku ini memang muda dan tentu saja keren. Dan tampan.

Cukup dengan basa-basi nya. apakah kalian bingung kenapa kalian bisa menatap layar ini_?_ _Because_, aku, Oh Sehun, akan menceritakan kehidupan mengerikan ku saat masa SMP.

Aku bersekolah di salah satu sekolah _(kata orang) _elit yang terletak di Seoul, Korea Selatan. Sebut saja sekolah itu, _sekolah neraka..._

Well, sebenarnya sekolah itu mempunyai nama, nama sekolah itu adalah _Boys International Middle School. _Sangat aneh, sangat aneh...

Sekolah itu adalah sekolah khusus lelaki-lelaki seperti diri ku, _terlahir dari keluarga kaya raya atau super jenius atau apalah aku tidak peduli, _memiliki asrama dan fasilitas zuperrrr lengkap.

Kenapa ya, ibu ku begitu jahat. Dengan tega nya ia mengirim aku, _tuan muda ini_, masuk ke dalam asrama sekolah _neraka_ itu dan membiarkan ku hidup _**sendiri**_**–**mandiri?!

..._hell. _

_Aku menghela nafas dalam_,

"_Jalani saja kehidupan mu selama SMP di sini nak. Mama jamin, kau tidak akan menyesal." _

Tidak akan menyesal? Bukan, bukan menyesal lagi...

.

.

.

TETAPI AKU TERSIKSA, MAMA!

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu semenjak aku bersekolah di sekolah _neraka._ Aku banyak mengalami masa-masa _zombie_ dan bertemu teman-teman baru. Seperti, Kim Joonmyeon atau lebih suka di panggil Suho. Dia adalah penerus perusahaan keluarga Kim yang sedang sukses akhir-akhir ini. Walaupun di luar nya kelihatan seperti _bocah kurang pergaulan_, sebenarnya dia ini sangat berisik dan sedikit _absurd._ Suho duduk dengan seorang murid berasal dari China, Huang Zi Tao. Makhluk termanja yang pernah aku temui selain Baekhyun. Ia suka sekali membawa boneka panda besar ke dalam kelas, ke kantin, ke labotarium, ke gym dan rumor nya aku mendengar bahwa ia juga membawa nya saat mandi. Beruntung, aku tidak satu kamar bersama Tao di asrama. Berbicara soal teman sekamar di asrama, teman sekamar ku adalah teman sekelas ku sendiri, Zhang Yi Xing atau Lay. pertama kali aku mengenal bocah yang juga berasal dari China itu, saat kelas kami sedang mengadakan _test dadakan_ Biologi. Saat itu aku sangat bingung. Bingung karena aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa atau _menjawab salah satu dari soal test Biologi._ Aku pun membalikan badan kemudian mengacak rambut frustasi. Tak sengaja, mata _tajam_ ku bertemu dengan mata bening milik Lay. Bocah itu tersentak saat merasakan tatapan menusuk ku yang menurut ku bukan tatapan menusuk. Lay memainkan ujung seragam gugup. Dalam hati aku berfikir, _pasti nih anak takut lagi sama gue gara-gara tatapan mata doang. _Aku pun memutuskan untuk membuat Lay tidak _takut_ pada ku. "Kau tidak mengerjakan test mu, er...?" tanya ku berusaha mencairkan suasana. Lay mengusap tengkuk nya pelan. "Nama ku Zhang Yixing. Kau bisa memanggil ku Lay. Um, aku tidak mengerti soalnya jadi..." kata-kata Lay menggantung. Kenapa dia tidak melanjutkan kata-kata nya? Apa dia juga tidak mengerti soal Biologi ini? Tanpa ku sadari aku menyengir lebar. "Nama ku Oh Sehun! Panggil saja Sehun! Aku juga tidak mengerti, _lho_! Soal nya!" kata ku, memperkenalkan diri sekaligus _curhat _sebentar. Lay tertawa canggung. "Ya, begitu, aku juga tidak mengerti soalnya, Sehun-_ssi._" Kata Lay sopan. Aku menghela nafas sebentar. "Tidak usah se-formal itu pada ku, Lay. Kau bisa memanggil ku Sehun." Kata ku kemudian.

Setelah cukup lama berdebat soal panggilan nama bersama Lay, kami berdua pun merasa bosan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di pikiran ku. "Ngomong-ngomong, Lay, kenapa kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini?" tanya ku, penasaran bukan _kepo. _Lay memijit dagu pelan. "Mungkin... karena aku di lahirkan dari keluarga selebritis?" jawab bocah berdimple itu. _Oh... Jadi begitu._

Dan semenjak saat itu, akhir nya aku mendapatkan satu teman yang berasal dari golongan keluarga selebritis.

Lalu, ada cukup banyak teman-teman ku saat masih SD yang bersekolah di sekolah _neraka _ini. Salah satu nya, Kim Minseok. Aku tidak begitu dekat dengan bocah itu, karena kami selalu berbeda kelas. Dan ku dengar dia adalah tipe anak pendiam dan pemalu. Walaupun begitu, Minseok berasal dari keluarga pemilik restaurant bintang lima yang terletak di Italia! Sangat fantastik. Jika ada restaurant, maka akan ada koki nya. Do Kyungsoo. Bocah cantik bermata bulat ini memiliki seorang ayah berprofesi sebagai Koki. Koki terkenal pula. Aku pernah dengar dari ayah, kalau _Chef _Do sudah banyak memenangkan penghargaan karena masakan nya yang sangat lezat dan unik. Sejak ayah mengatakan hal itu pada ku, aku pun menjadi terobsesi untuk mencari _Chef _Do lalu menyuruh nya untuk memasakan segunung makanan untuk ku.

Oh ya, sekolah _neraka_ ini memiliki satu rahasia mengerikan yang sudah di pendam bertahun-tahun lama nya. dan rahasia nya tidak boleh _bocor _ke publik karena itu akan merusak reputasi sekolah. Apakah kalian ingin tahu rahasa itu? Baiklah. Biar ku beritahu.

.

.

.

_**90% MURID DI SEKOLAH NERAKA INI MAHO/GAY/HOMO/YAOI.**_

.

.

.

tbc

* * *

_mind to review? _


End file.
